Mekakushi Dan No11
by KanoCoolDeceiverShuuya
Summary: A new members comes into the dan. She's Mekakushi dan no.10. But with Ayano being No.o., she will be considered Number 11. What did she came there for ?


_**Request from Amy-chan! From a page I manage! I just decided to share it here. Forgive the way I type!**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

She never thought they would welcome her.

After all she was a stranger. Nothing was special about her...

Well, there is. It's a secret she never told anyone.

Yet these guys...

Kano said with his usual smirk., "Welcome~! Hey you could call me Kano~ I'm number three~!". Seto was beside Kano, his smile expressing how happy he was for this new member., "Hi! I'm seto. I'm Mekakushi dan no.2". Mary was behind Seto.

Seto smiled again and said., "She's Marry. Mekakushi dan no.4".

"Kano might look not worth your trust., but hes a guy you could trust.I'm Kido., Number 1.". Kido says as she smiled.

"Uhm...T-Thanks...". The girl with long braided black hair shyly replied to them

She was surprised when Momo grabbed her hand and said with a smile., "I'm momo! Number 5! Welcome to the mekameka dan! I hope we have lots of fun!".

Shintaro., noticing his sister's errors., said., "You messed up again.".

Ene appeared on Shintaro's phone. "It's Mekakushi dan! I'm Ene! mekakushi dan no.6 and this is my master., number 7!"

"I see...Kano-san...Seto-san...Marry-chan...Momo-chan...Ene-chan and Shintaro-san...". The girl forms a weak smile from he rlips as she rolled her eyes to them.

"Hey., I'm 8.".

"Hey hibiya...-kun.". The girl smiled at him.

"What's your name?". Momo asks her., Momo's eyes were filled with happiness.

"Fumetsu Yami...Fumetsu is my surname...". The girl replied.

"Ehhh...Immortal darkness?". Momo replied.

"I-it's quite a weird name...right...". Fumetsu said with her weak smile.

"N-no!". Momo replied.

"Eh?!". Fumetsu weas surprised., for this was an unsual reaction from anyone who hears her name.

"I-it's unique...and cute! Can i call you Yami-chan?!". Momo said with her usual cheerful smile.

Fumetsu smiled at the thought of this new friends. Then she remembers something...

"D-don't you have a 9th member?". Fumetsu asks them.

Everyone's eyes were filled with sadness.

"Eh?!". Fumetsu is confused at the sudden change of the flow of conversation.

"He's been missing and we can't find him...". Kido replied.

"...I see...I just have to wait then...". Fumetsu whispered.

"Wait for...what...?". Momo asked her

'N-nothing...". Fumetsu replied.

Kano knew something was wrong. He stared at her.

_***conversation with Kido***_

"...k-kido-san right?". Fumetsu approached kido who's cooking.

"Yes.". Kido replied.

Fumetsu smiled., but that smile quickly wore off.

"...You always smile., but that smile always quickly fades away., what's wrong ?". Kido asks her.

"Nothing...". Fumetsu replied.

"...It's ok if you won't tell me. but if you need help...you could ask anyone from here.

"I see...". Fumetsu replied.

"...can you cook?". Kido asks her.

'...Yes! ".Fumetsu's eyes lights up.

Kido smiled.

She lets someone in the kitchen for once.

_***conversation with seto***_

"hi...".Fumetsu said to seto.

"Ah! Hello.".Seto smiled.

"...You look tired?". Fumetsu asks him

"...ah...i just got home from work!". Seto said

"You sure work hard...but if work is tiring...why do you keep on working?". Fumetsu asks him as she sat beside him.

"...Because when i get home here...and i see everyone ...all the hard work is paid off and i forget that i'm tired...when i see everyone happy...it feels great!".Seto smiled.

" I see...i can never be like you...after all...im tired...".Fumetsu said as she hugs her knees.

"eh?".Seto asks her

"...Nothing...".Fumetsu replies.

_***conversation with momo***_

"...you're an idol?". Fumetsu asks momo...she looks surprised.

Momo was surprised for fumetsu didn't know.

"eh? you don't know?". Momo asks her.

"Uhm...im sorry i-". Fumetsu was about to reply but Momo grabbed her hands again. Momo's eyes were sparkling with happiness.

"W-what is it again momo-chan?". Fumetsu said with a smile.

"This is the first time anyone has seen me as normal!".

"I see...it must be great...hehehe...".Fumetsu said.

"Eh?".Momo asks her

"...to be viewed as normal...".Fumetsu whispered with her usual weak smile.

"yami-chan?".Momo asks her

"...Nothing...".Fumetsu smiled at her.

_***conversation with shintaro and ene***_

"..you're a neet...amazing!".Fumetsu's eyes were filled with amazement.

"huh...".Shintaro was surprised by this.

'amazing! not being able to get out for years!'. Fumetsu leans closer to Shintaro.

"uhm...what...".Shintaro said.

'Master is attracting girls! how unusual!". Ene shouted

Fumetsu realizes this and quickly backs off.

"I-im sorry...it was unintentional...".Fumetsu said.

"It's ok".Shintaro said.

"...I actually have someone i like ...".Fumetsu said with her worried face.

"eh?!".Ene and Shintaro asks her

"...Nothing...".Fumetsu blushed as she made her 'nevermind' hand gesture.

_***conversation with hibiya***_

"...what's that?...".Fumetsu greeted hi as she leaned closer to hibiya's back.

"whoa! you surprised me!".Hibiya was shocked by her sudden appearance

"...what are you doing?".Fumetsu asks him.

Hibiya hide sit on his pocket

"N-nothing...".Hibiya replied.

"...hm...i guess a picture of a girl...?".Fumetsu smiled.

Hibiya blushed and shook his head.

"...it was...my friend...".Hibiya made a sad face.

Fumetsu saw this and said.

'I see...it's okay if you won't tell me...we all have secrets...after all...".Fumetsu said with a sad face.

"eh?". Hibiya asks her.

_***conversation with marry***_

"...hi "...Fumetsu said to marry.

"..oh h-hi...".Marry replied.

'...do you want me to help you build those?". Fumetsu asks marry with a smile.

"y-yes...".Marry replied.

Fumetsu then smiled back and started to work on paper flowers.

'...you always do this?'. Fumetsu asks marry

"y-yes...".Marry replied

'isn't it tiring?'. fumetsu asks her. she sounded so sad.

"...no...it's easy to-".Marry replies but fumetsu said

"i don't mean the flowers...".Fumetsu said as she continue to make paper flowers.

"eh?!".Marry asks her

"...isn't it tiring...to go through it...over...and over...again...".Fumetsu's eyes were then filled with tears.

Marry was shocked ., "d-dont' cry!".

Kano was secretly behind the door listening to them.

_***conversation with kano***_

"...hi...".Fumetsu said to her.

"...You got something to tell?".Kano said to her.

"what?'.Fumetsu asks her

"...I heard your conversation with marry...you knew?".Kano asks her with a serious face.

"you heard...huh...".Fumetsu sad beside Kano.

"...you can tell me about it...".Kano said

"...there's no use in hiding it...no ?".Fumetsu smiled and quickly made a sad face.

"here is the story of one particular monster...

long ago...

twins were born...

two girls...

their names are...fumetsu hikari...and fumetsu...yami...". Fumetsu said.

"!".Kano was shocked by this.

"...my name meant immortal darkness...hers is immortal light... I don't know why my parents named us that...

but i heard that before we were born...they believe a saying from the town priest that...my mother will bear children...one will cause light...and one will cause darkness to the place...the said that the one who will be born with black hair...is the one who'll bring darkness...and that was me...my sister was born with white hair...". Fumetsu replied.

"...".Kano made a sad expression. knowing where this is going.

"...the whole town hated me...my parents...the only one who loved me was my sister...

i always asked myself...why was i born like this...what was wrong with my appearance...? my eyes are violet...my sister's too...the only difference we have is hair color...yet...".Fumetsu's tears began to fall.

Kano could only look at her.

"...The difference was so high for other people that i then began to accept that i am a monster myself...my sister was the only one who thought im normal...

eventually there came a time...a plague hit the town...

the elders had no idea what to do when people are dying...then an idea came...for a human sacrifice...to offer to a certain god...".Fumetsu continued.

"You don't mean-".Kano was so shocked.

"...yes...i was chosen...for they thought i started the plague...my parents immediately agreed...for they thought the prophecy that i'll bring darkness is true..my sister was so against this...the elders became angry that a conclusion was made that two people must be sacrificed...

and...that would be me and my sister...

one snowy night...we were just dragged of our house...

my sister was holding my hand...

we were thrown to a big deep hole...

my sister broke her leg. when she saw blood., and i saw it too, i was about to approached but she...became scared of me...she started to shout at me that it was my fault...that i really am the darkness...she then started shouting to elders that she take sback what she said earlier and that i should be the only one buried alive...not here...but the elders didn't pay attention to her now...we were then buried alive...within that hole...".Fumetsu said while her tears were falling.

"...and that's how you...".Kano said

"...I just found myself like this...i was so lost...i was looking for my sister...hoping to save her...but when i came upon a river...i saw my reflection...and my eyes were bright red...i began to think that i myself am a monster...".Fumetsu said

"...".Kano was speechless.

"...and one more thing...the reason i came here...is to find your ninth member...is because something inside me tells me that only he could do it...".Fumetsu said.

'could it be the snakes?'.Kano thought to himself.

"...do what exactly?".Kano said trying to feign ignorance.

"...yes...i don't know why...but i really did became immortal...i dont die...i tried anything i could...my wounds always heal...i don't know if this is the effect oif the ritual or because of the monster inside me...yes...the snakes...but i know that...i know what marry had been experiencing to...and the idea that the snakes caused this immortality is worn off from my mind...".Fumetsu said

"Maybe you're special then".Kano tried to cheer her up.

"You're really good at lying...but it won't work for me...i just want this to end...only he could kill me...right? i want to meet him soon...".Fumetsu said.

"...Forgive me for this...but that's just selfish".Kano replied.

'Eh?!".Fumetsu stared at him

"..if he does come here...he'll kill others...don't you think you spent time with the other dan members long enough for them to be your friends?".Kano said as he stood up.

"...".Fumetsu could only stare at him. her eyes became bright red as she saw his future. but she just shrugged it off.

"...this isnt really my thing...i mean cheering up isn't my hobby but...i never want to see my friends die again...that's why i die with them...but marry keeps on doing it...to be honest though...i don't want her to feel the same pain over and over again..but i think this is the only way she could meet us...".Kano said with a smirk

"...do you think she knows you know?".Fumetsu eyes returned to it's normal color.

"...Maybe i'm not the only one who knows".Kano said.

'...seto-san?".Fumetsu said.

Kano just replied with a smirk.

suddenly...there was a loud knock on the door.

'eh?!'.Fumetsu asks.

"stay here.". Kano said to her.

'w-what is this bad feeling...'.Fumetsu kept on thinking and she decided to check on others.

'could it be...?'.She stood up and went to to see the others.

she was shocked to see Kano lying on the floor lifeless., with a shot on his head.

she turned to look at others.

she saw Kido being stabbed through the stomach by someone.

That 'someone' pulled his hands and threw kido aside.

'w-what is this...'.fumetsu was shaking

then she saw seto charging at that man.

The man smiled and grabbed something like a gun from his pokcet.

he shot seto on the stomach. seto was on his knees., and the man ., with an unamused look., grabs seto by his hair and inserts the gun side his mouth.

he pulls the trigger.

'n-no...'.Fumetsu's tears began to fall.

that man pointed the gun to hibiya

Fumetsu shouted., "no!".

But still the man pulls the trigger and hibiya falls down.

"yami! protect marry!".Momo shouted at fumetsu.

He then shots Momo who comes to aid hibiya.

Fumetsu stares at Mary and runs to her.

That man saw her and shoots her by her left foot.

she stood up and while she does.,her wounds heals.

that man was a bit surprised by this

'marry-chan! we're getting you out of here!'. Fumetsu said to marry., who could only cry and shake at the sight of this event.

suddenly., that man appeared behind fumetsu and whispered...

"ah...so you're that immortal one...i heard you were looking for me...nice to meet you...i'm kuroha'

Fumetsu could only be shocked from this as she turns to face someone she was looking for a long time.

...

i hope you like it

;)

_**this is just from my interpretation based from your imagination., amy-chan~! It's from a page I manage! **_


End file.
